1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,480,105, 7,639,432, 7,486,449 and 7,684,127 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes five lens elements. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,480,105 and 7,639,432, the refractive power of the first two lens elements has a negative-positive configuration, whereas in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,486,449 and 7,684,127, a negative-negative configuration is found. However, these configurations may not achieve good optical properties, and the length of the conventional imaging lens of each of the aforementioned Patent cases is 10 mm˜18 mm, which renders the same unsuitable to be incorporated into a mobile phone, a digital camera and/or other portable electronic devices with a thin design.
Enlarging the field of view and reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance are always a goal in the industry.